1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger system for recoil driven weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recoil driven weapons with known trigger systems are fired with a closed rifle bolt. This may cause undesired firing due to the heat in the chamber or the rifle barrel. Prior art weapons include a stop flap having two latching grooves in the rifle bolt to latch the rifle bolt in the rear position. The stop flap normally is suspended in a buffer on one side and is therefore subject to asymmetric load.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trigger system which is secure against undesired firing due to heat in the chamber or the rifle barrel.
This and other objects are achieved by providing a trigger system according to the present invention wherein the trigger system fires the weapon with an open rifle bolt. This means that there is no longer a cartridge in the chamber. Further, the trigger system of the present invention introduces several safety devices into the weapon.